A pipe string may be comprised of one or more tubular members. It may be desirable in some circumstances to transfer electrical energy through a pipe string in order to deliver electrical power and/or electrical communications through the pipe string.
It may be particularly desirable in some circumstances to deliver electrical power and/or electrical communications to a tubular member or through a tubular member which is interposed within the pipe string.